


《ONF x 你》New World

by Tigersquare



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare





	《ONF x 你》New World

因為世界觀太巨大了所以費時超久終於在開關回歸當日完工了超長篇。

結局有點複雜，過兩天會再出一篇解析。

記得邊刷音源邊讀啊(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

閱讀愉快！！！！！

\------------------------------------------

視線相交的那瞬間，為什麼總感覺似曾相識？

\-----------------------------------------------

（越南 順化）

你站在香江河畔，午後的人潮一如既往地熙攘。

你偶爾會有這種感覺。

自己不屬於這裡，卻也沒有別的地方可去的感覺。

或是那種時間突然停止，身邊的人事物全部靜止只剩你一人能行動的瞬間。

欲搭的渡輪靠岸，你匆忙上船。在踏上甲板之際船身忽然隨著水流震盪了一下，你一個沒站穩卻被一雙有力的手臂扶住。

抬眸一看，對上你視線的是一雙半月形的眼，隨著笑容彎成月牙般的形狀，配上柔和的五官和飽滿的輪廓，讓你想起什麼小鹿之類的動畫角色。

「找到你了。」對方的語言你不熟悉，卻能完全聽懂。溫柔的聲音帶有一分雀躍，望著你的眼神像是重拾遺失的美好那般。

「我是金曉珍。」對於你的不解，金曉珍毫不意外，只是對著你笑。

你沒有太多想法。

你沒有24小時以前的記憶。你的記憶像是容量有限，每隔一段時間就會全部清除。你不知道為何如此、你不知道你來自哪裡，你甚至不知道自己的名字。此時此刻有任何人認得你都是好事。

「我是誰？」

「金芙絲。」

「為什麼找我？」

「因為你是，連結我們的樞紐。」金曉珍臉上的笑容，一如此刻正午的陽光般燦爛。

「我們？」

「說來話長，」金曉珍用絲巾圍著你的脖頸，你不太懂大熱天的為何要戴絲巾。「趁著沒被發現，離開的路上我們慢慢說吧。」

金曉珍帶著你來到暗巷一角，手裡出現一把小刀。你後退了一步。

你有些怕。

「別怕，我不會傷害你。」金曉珍知道自己嚇著你了，忙放下小刀抬起雙手。

金曉珍拉開自己的領口，你看見他的後頸處有一道疤。

「你看看你的脖子後面，是不是有一段條碼。」

「條碼，是『他們』辨識我們的方式。裡面有晶片，會定時清空你的記憶。」

你確認了後頸的條碼，雖然金曉珍說的話你仍然似懂非懂，但你想著信他一回也無妨。

反正若是假的，明天的你也不記得今天發生的事。

金曉珍遮住你的雙眼，你感受到後頸一輕便失去了意識。

—————————————————————

（俄羅斯 莫斯科）

你不知道自己睡了多久，但在一個完全陌生的環境下醒來你著實嚇了一跳。

你看了看窗外全黑的天色，飄著雪。自己躺在一個碎花圖樣的布沙發上，身上是厚厚的毛毯不遠處還有一個燒得正旺的壁爐。你初步判斷在你昏迷期間至少是跨越了國境。

「你醒啦？」一個有些渾厚的低音從你背後傳來，你回頭一看便見一個身材壯碩的男子手裡還端著一杯奶茶。

「我是Wyatt。」男子將奶茶放在你面前的桌上，「我沒猜錯的話，應該是曉珍哥帶你來的？」

看你伸手探向後頸的動作，Wyatt拿來一面鏡子，你看見後頸的位置有一塊凹陷。與你預期的傷口不同，那個位置是直接分毫未損的凹陷下去，有點像USB插槽那樣的形狀。

「你如果覺得那個缺口不好看，也可以像我這樣貼一片人工組織把它蓋住。」Wyatt露出他的後頸，與你相同的位置有一塊紋身，用華麗的宮廷字體寫著Lights off。

「曉珍呢？」你有太多的疑惑，金曉珍怎麼這麼不負責任地消失了？

「啊，他應該是先去香港找U了。帶你來的大概是複製品，跳躍過來就消失了。」Wyatt將桌上的奶茶向你推了推，「睡了這麼久補充點能量吧，奶茶裡我加了沈宰營...我是說，珍珠。」

U？複製品？跳躍？這都什麼跟什麼啊。

「呃這個...曉珍哥跟你說到哪了？」Wyatt看你滿頭問號的樣子就知道金曉珍沒跟你講清楚，「邊喝奶茶邊聽我說吧。」

你上下打量了一番，那對有些下垂的內雙眼看上去挺善良的。

於是你接過奶茶，慢慢啜飲著邊聽Wyatt解釋。

「從哪裡開始說呢...你知道仿生人嗎？」

「其實就是一種機器人，只是完全模擬了人的各種機能。人將自己的記憶和情感輸入進去，就能以機器人的姿態活下去。」

「我們是仿生人。準確來說，是仿生人實驗品。」

所以才有將記憶清空的晶片、和用來辨識的條碼。

「我們被分散在不同的時空，必須找到彼此才能啟動逃脫計畫。」

逃脫...？

「我們所處的這個世界是人類虛構出來的實驗場，要逃出去才行。」

Wyatt用層層衣物將你裹了個嚴實，帶你走進郊區的一小片灌木叢。「雖然清掉了條碼，但是動作太明顯很容易被鎖定。昇俊尼離開前提醒我一定要小心的。」

穿過灌木叢，你看見停在眼前的一台重型機車。

「抓緊了。」騎在前座的Wyatt拉過你的雙手在他腰間環繞，「要是跳躍失誤走散了就不好了，你得抓緊我。」Wyatt回頭看了一眼顯然被凍得不行的你，將你的雙手放進他的口袋。

「我們走吧，去新世界。」

騎著重型機車在暴雪中破風前進，在後座的你已是凍得四肢僵硬，你很難想像在前座替你擋著的Wyatt該有多冷。

前方便是懸崖，Wyatt卻催緊了油門。

被狂暴的風雪席捲而懸空，你試圖看清Wyatt的身影卻不自主地愈來愈睏...

\-----------------------------------------------

（中國 香港）

你再次在陌生的地方醒來，只是這次你沒那麼好運。

你整個人倒在地鐵站內，身上厚重的衣衫與這座熱帶城市格格不入。你四處張望，帶你來到這裡的Wyatt已經不見蹤影。

「那個，你們...」有看到Wyatt嗎？

話才說到一半你才意識到，且不說語言不通的問題，你應該也很難期待有人認識Wyatt吧？

眼看已經有些路人要替你報警，你連忙起身，躲躲閃閃的藏進無人的角落。你將身上的厚重衣物脫下丟在一旁，再回到街道上混進忙碌走著的人流。

該去哪？

你走在人潮中，卻不知該何去何從。

你茫然若失的停下了腳步，擾亂了行人的節奏。走在你後面那人因你猛然停下腳步而險些撞上，你聽見他嘖了一聲便繞過你繼續前行。

你有些害怕的後退了幾步，一個沒踏穩再度跌坐在地。

至今唯二停留在你記憶裡的金曉珍和Wyatt，都把你帶到完全陌生的環境後消失。說不定，其實繼續當個毫不知情的實驗品也是好事？

一陣暈眩襲來，瞬間彷彿整個世界都在旋轉。

瞬間，一件風衣蓋住了你幾欲哭泣的面容。

「芙絲姐姐，你先跟我走。」溫潤的嗓音雖陌生，卻用一種令人安心的力道準確的叫出了你的名字。

那人帶你避開人潮，走進了街角的巷弄。你揭下蓋在頭上的風衣，面前低垂的眉眼和柔和的五官讓你想起什麼秋田犬那樣萌萌的小動物。

「你就是U 嗎？」忍不住想摸摸男孩溫順的頭髮。

「嗯嗯，我是裕斗呢。」U甩了下被你揉亂了的頭髮。

「裕斗...？」

「啊，忘了姐姐你沒有我的記憶。」U軟軟的一笑。

「Wyatt呢？曉珍呢？」為什麼總是丟下你一個人？

「有的時候跳躍失誤就會像這樣走散的。姐姐別擔心，我不是找到你了嗎。」

「姐姐你要吃嗎？」U牽著你的手走在街頭，指著路邊賣雞蛋仔的攤販。

裕斗大概是聽見了你肚子的叫聲。

你覺得就某程度而言，U和妳手中冒著熱氣的雞蛋仔挺像的。軟軟的、甜甜的，還帶著一點貼心的溫度。

你循著街頭的音樂聲走向了廣場，卻被U猛地抓住手帶回人群中。

「姐姐，動作太明顯容易被『他們』發現的。」U拉開衣領，你看見那片理應要被卸下的條碼。

「你的條碼...？」

「姐姐你是趕在『他們』帶走你之前替我處理的，所以只來得及拆下晶片，沒來得及拆條碼。」U清澈的眼裡看不見絲毫怨懟，像是這件事對他從來都不是困擾。

「只有姐姐你和昇俊哥會拆的。」

你看著U臉上甜甜的笑容，心中升起疑惑。

只有你和昇俊能拆，那替你拆了晶片和條碼的金曉珍，真的是他們說的曉珍嗎？

「裕斗呀，」你停下了腳步拉住他的手，「你就沒有怨過我嗎？害得你躲躲藏藏的生活？」

「因為姐姐你是我的救贖。」U臉上的笑容一如既往的澄澈，「在這怪物般的現實即將把我吞噬之際，是姐姐你讓我再度有了目標。」

你究竟都忘了些什麼呢？

\-----------------------------------------------

（未知時空）

再次醒來，你又出現在一個完全不同的地方。

這次你不再害怕，因為出發前U告訴過你，由於條碼的關係他不能待在那裡太久。帶你找到MK後就會先離開，說在ONF站集合。

不過這次你所處的地方，卻是個超越你所有認知的空間。

全黑的空間裡只有一個巨大的屏幕，播放著你與U相遇的那個世界。你甚至能看見U穿著那件你所熟悉的風衣外套漠然走在街頭的樣子。

「芙絲？」在這全黑的空間裡突如其來的聲音嚇了你一跳。

薄薄的聲線卻帶著滿滿的磁性，有點像是機器人的音色但多了一點人的氣息。

你藉著監控屏幕的光源看去，是一個瘦削的男子，鼻尖淺淺的一顆痣讓他看上去整個人神神秘秘的。

「真的是你？裕斗說要帶妳來找我的。」他的笑容清新得讓你幾乎忘了自己身處於如此暗黑又封閉的地方。

「MK...？」

「嗯，叫我珉均吧。」

「珉均。」

聽見自己的名字從你口中說出來，放鬆了瞇著眼笑的樣子像隻午睡的小貓。

「裕斗說，我沒有你們的記憶。你知道些什麼嗎？」在帶著你跳躍之前，U說MK手裡有你的記憶的備份。

「嗯嗯，我有備份呢。但是...」MK停下了雀躍的語句，若有所思。

「現在開始，我說的話可能令你難以置信。」

「我並不是你找到的第一個仿生人，所以不知道全部的真相。但是芙絲你在被帶走前的最後一刻都和我一起。」

「你知道的吧？我們是仿生人、是實驗品。」

「有了自我意識的實驗品，是有害於實驗的。為了實驗順利進行，『他們』遲早得找到我們、消滅我們。」

「條碼是『他們』辨識實驗品的方式，而我們身上的晶片，是在每次『reset』之後清空我們記憶的零件。」

「你一心替我們銷毀晶片與條碼，卻忘了你自己身上的條碼。」

後來發生了什麼事，你好像能猜到了。

無非就是被『他們』帶走，接著改掉了你的記憶再將你投回實驗場。

「那你的條碼...？」你早就注意到了，MK後頸上的條碼。

「你趕在被帶走前替我拆了晶片，讓我至少能保有記憶。條碼就...」

這就是為什麼他在這裡。黑暗而孤獨，卻安全。

你的心一緊，握住了那雙骨節分明的手。

有些涼。

「別說對不起，我還得謝謝你呢。謝謝你讓我保留了自我。」MK拍了拍你的髮頂，嘴角的酒窩甜美。

彷彿他從未怪罪過你。

「那要怎麼把備份的記憶...」安裝在你身上？

「我覺得，你的記憶並不是被清空，」MK在妳掌心畫了一隻貓，「而是被封存了。」

「你說了自己沒有24小時前的記憶，對了，它叫均喵。」MK的手指輕點你掌心那隻小貓，「如果你完全沒有記憶，就不應該發覺自己沒有記憶。」

「備份記憶會取代現在的你，你會失去曉珍哥找到你直到你見到我這段期間的記憶。」

「你需要自己找出被封存了的記憶。」

你有些睏了。

「睡吧，」MK不知從哪裡弄來一件外套蓋在你身上，「我的夢裡也是，每個碎片都是你呢。」

\-----------------------------------------------

你做了一個很長的夢。

夢裡有個銀白髮色的男子，你沒見過。

他的笑容卻是你僅有的記憶裡最美的。

又大又圓的雙眼在笑的時候伴隨著一對漂亮的臥蠶，高高升起的顴骨和隨著嘴角抿成一條線的薄唇。

你的夢裡有，那人穿著藍色棒球外套，走在陽光下的背影。腳下踏著矮圍牆，雙手展開維持平衡的他，像是下一秒就能飛翔的背影。

「自從遇見你，我身上發生了很多神奇的事。」那人握著你的手搭在他的左胸，你能感受到裡面炙熱的心跳。

真的很神奇呢，作為仿生人的你們也能有心跳、有溫度、有情感。

「芙絲呀，」他牽起你的左手，「我們去海邊吧？」

見你有些猶豫的樣子，他雙手捧住你的左手，睜大了一雙楚楚可憐的眼。

「去嘛？嗯？」

真是好會撒嬌一男的。

接著在你替MK和U處理條碼時，他急忙進來告訴妳，「他們」已經找到你了。他牽起你的手，告訴妳絕對不能放開。

不知道跑了多久。

面對逐漸逼近的武裝部隊，卻是他先放開了你的手。

「快走。」

留給你的，是一個替你擋下所有攻擊的背影。

再來，便是那間冰冷的實驗室。你與他躺在寬大的實驗桌上，被機械包圍。你看見他身上已有破損，露出的電線閃著火花。

他的吻，帶有一點鐵鏽般的氣味。

意識已然彌留之際，他仍握緊了你的左手。

「記住了，這是我們的密語。」清澈的嗓音已然有些沙啞，「杰佩托，我不再是你的皮諾丘。」

他被穿著黑色裝甲的人們帶走時，仍奮力抓著你的左手不放，撓出了鮮明的指痕。

你想起了那個你只聽過兩次的名字。

昇俊。

\-----------------------------------------------

（ONF站）

你在一座長椅上醒來。是個有些復古的空間。

上個世紀的方形電腦、牆上褪色的海報、傾倒了一半的油漆桶。

「你醒啦？」你聽見一個如絲帛般細緻的嗓音。

「我是李昌潤sensation...李昌潤，我是說，E-Tion，你可以叫我昌潤。」來人踩著滑板，頭上的漁夫帽俏皮的反折起來。

「終於見到你了，芙絲呀。」細長的雙眼一笑起來就瞇得幾乎看不見，看著他的笑容你的心情也很好。

這裡是...？

「ONF站，我們的起點。」

「那麼，大家都四散在不同的地方，只有你一個人留在這裡？」

「你替我拆除晶片條碼時出了點問題，我沒有跳躍能力。」E-tion的笑容染上一分苦澀。

所以大家才說要在ONF站集合。

「我可是你第一個找到的同伴呢。」E-tion自豪地笑了，「我才是認識你最久的喔。」

「自從某次『reset』之後，你的晶片因為故障，所以你保留了reset前後，和實驗室的記憶。」

「所以你才發現了仿生人、實驗、虛擬實驗場的事。然後你找到了我，問我要不要一起逃離『他們』的掌控。」

「昌潤哪，」一道中氣十足極其宏亮的聲音打斷了E-tion的故事。

「芙絲你來啦。」紅髮下那雙熟悉的月牙眼，飽含璀璨的笑意。

你突然有點鼻酸。

「曉珍你怎麼就丟下我了呢。」你突如其來的落淚顯然讓金曉珍和E-tion有些驚慌，手忙腳亂的一個拍著你的背輕聲哄你一個拿面紙給你擦眼淚。

「我沒有丟下你啊，」金曉珍有些哭笑不得，「不是宰營找到你的嗎？」

不是曉珍嗎？

這雙月牙眼你絕對不會看錯的。

「不是我啊，芙絲分明是被誰送來我這的。」Wyatt也到了，打開門的同時一個不小心連門把也給擰斷了。

「曉珍哥不是有時候跳躍失誤會產生複製品嗎？」跟著Wyatt一起進門的U還試圖將門把給裝回去。

「曉珍哥你在哪裡找到的芙絲？」MK替U把門把裝回去，U扭了扭發現裝反了。

「不是我找到的呀。芙絲你是在哪裡遇到我的呀？」

「順化...？」

「啊，那次我的確跳躍失敗了來著。原來有複製品啊。」

「但是我沒有記憶呀？我的意識沒有跟著複製過去？」

你們好像錯過了什麼重要的部分。

「昇俊呢？」這裡唯獨缺失的，那個銀白頭髮的身影。

眾人沈默了很久。

「J-us哥，自從被『他們』帶走後就消失了。」U的聲音很輕，像是用力一分都可能戳破你逐漸膨脹的悲傷。

「昇俊還在。」你是這麼相信著的。

「裕斗說過的，只有昇俊和我知道拆條碼的方法不是嗎？」

「我身上的條碼，是曉珍替我拆掉的。」

那個沒有了曉珍意識的，複製品。

你的心中閃過夢裡的那句話。

\-----------------------------------------------

「準備好了嗎？」Wyatt拿出一個金屬方盒。

方盒上有六個鑰匙孔，你們各自將鑰匙插入對應的鎖孔，轉動。

「我們走吧，去新世界。」

Wyatt將開了鎖的金屬方盒放在地上。

瞬間，天雷地動。

天空中出現無數隕石，帶著火焰砸向地面。

「躲在我後面，」金曉珍拉著你的右手，將你藏進他背後，「面對悲傷，我早已免疫。」

你的新世界裡，有J-us。

\-----------------------------------------------

再次醒來的時候，你感覺還是在原來那個世界。

有天空、有海洋，有山、有水，有林立的高樓、有熙攘的車水馬龍。

你卻浮在半空中。

你向前走了兩步，卻發現周遭景色截然不同。

你再走了兩步，又是另一個地方。

「芙絲呀。」一道清澈的嗓音響起，有些熟悉。

驀然回首，便是那個銀白色頭髮的傢伙。

「杰佩托...？」

「我不再是你的皮諾丘。」

J-us的懷裡，一如記憶裡那般溫暖。

-彩蛋-

「芙絲呀，我們什麼時候去海邊嘛。」J-us抓著你的左手輕輕晃了晃。

「那就現在吧？珉均你會來吧？」坐在一旁的Wyatt喝空了手上的奶茶。

「啊，外面有貓呢。」MK快樂的翻過窗戶出去逗貓。

「芙絲呀，你看我去海邊是戴這頂帽子好還是這副眼鏡好？唉呀我可是fashion leader我決定就好...」E-tion最後決定兩個都帶。

「去海邊要帶防曬乳...」U在一旁開始替眾人收拾行李。

「要去海邊了啊孩子們。喂。」金曉珍說了兩句發現沒人聽他說話。

「我先去把朴珉均抓回來。」金曉珍穿上外套，「真煩。」

-fin-


End file.
